The Flock and XMEN
by BLACK-WINGS14
Summary: After fighting erasers and losing Max because of them. The flock find themselves with none other than the XMEN. But what happens when they find out that Max isnt really gone? some FAX later on.
1. Chapter 1

FANGS POV

Flashback-

We were being attacked by erasers and we were losing big time. Try two hundred erasers; add a couple dozen flyboys and you have your self a flock being taken apart bit by bit.

Angel was hurt bad, we all were but Max was hurt the worst. She had scratches all over her face her shirt was completely red of her blood and her pants were a bit shredded, also covered in blood not all but still covered in blood.

"Fang" I heard Max scream "Get the flock out of here and remember I love you all"

"What!" I shouted at her she then started glowing really bright. "No!"

Let me fill you in Max had gotten a new power that was really powerful and she said that her voice had told her to be carful because if she got to the maximum level of energy and threw the attack that might be able to kill her. We found out that it does not hurt us if she does not want it to. I knew what she was going to do; she was going to save our lives by giving up hers.

"Max!" I once again yelled. She did not listen to me because at that moment she glowed so bright that I started to black out. The last thing I remember was that she disappeared once the light was gone then my world went black.

I woke up and I was lying on a bed in a room I panicked a bit but then realized that there was no chemically smell. So I relaxed a bit since this means that we weren't at the school. Then it hit me, MAX was she okay were was she.

A door opened and in came Nudge Angel and Total. Behind them a man in a wheel chair came in. I tensed as Angel jumped into my arms. Nudge was talking about something but I didn't listen since I was watching that guy to make sure he didn't suddenly jump out of his chair and stab me with a needle.

"Ah Fang you are awake please do not worry you can trust us this shall be a haven for you all" the guy said. Well I didn't believe him at first but like he could ream my mind he started talking again.

"I am very sorry for what happened to your friend Max but you can all stay here and rest" how did he know that did he escape the school was he a early creation that had the same telepathic powers as Angel did.

"No I did not escape the school I was born this way and yes I do have telepathic powers like Angel"

"What is this place and why do you want us to stay" I said

"This is Xavier's School for the Gifted" he said

"And we are all like you all, mutants" my mind short-circuited they didn't look different, did they have wings like us if they didn't were they erasers.

"No we don't have wings except for one of our members and none of us are erasers" I had a choice stay, heal, then go and get revenge on those stupid sons of b-

'LANGUAGE' Angel shouted at me with her mind. Or I could leave right now and probably not make it out of there alive. I choose plan A.


	2. chapter 2

FANGS POV

I was going to get my revenge on all of them. They were going to pay dearly. I was already making a plan, one of the robots said that the school was rebuilding so I was going to make sure that it never even got enough time to be blown up by us after it was finished. I made that my mission get revenge for Max, and keep the world save from them. Max had already saved the world and I am not going to let her hard work and suffering go to waste.

The 'Professor' as he said to call him gave us a tour of the school. More like mansion but whatever. Every one was ok a bit bruised and Nudge had a sprained ankle but either than that they were ok. They were all sad though everyone was, Nudge barely talked and Angel, well she did not read my mind as often because im pretty sure my depressing thoughts were bringing her down even more. Iggy and Gazzy had not even asked if they had materials to build bombs. Iggy and I were too old to attend classes, and we did not have enough education to be teachers so we got to train them in fighting. We were defiantly good at that. Maybe this will let me get some steam off.

There was something still bugging me though how did we end up in here its not like we just flew here and then blacked out or something. I walked towards the professor's office. The rest of the flock was out side flying. I reached the door and was about to knock when I heard the professor say "Come in Fang". I opened the door and stepped in.

"How did you" I was cut off. "I can read your mind, remember" "Oh right"

"Well as to your answer for your question, we were flying in our jet from our latest mission when we saw a giant flash of light, we went to check it out and when we landed we found you all passed out." Ok that explains a lot sort of. "Um professor, you didn't happen by any chance see Max, like was she taken or something is she still alive." I asked him hoping that he said yes. "No im afraid not, we only found you and your family but we did find this" he said and reached in his desk and pulled out a necklace that had a gold heart with folded wings on it. The professor gave it to me I recognized it instantly, the flock had given this to her for her birthday. Max loved it she thanked everyone and put it on. As far as I know she never took it off. Along with another necklace that I gave her. It was a necklace with a silver heart and it had it wings spread out. I looked at the necklace, the only thing that we had left of Max. "Thank you professor, thanks a lot" I said and got up to leave. "Oh before I forget, some students will be going to the mall to buy clothes I would like it if you all went to get a wardrobe" "umm ok" is said, man I hated shopping but maybe it would get my mind of Max, Max it still hurt so bad to know that she was gone forever, that I would never get to see her again, see her beautiful smile and see her punch the lights out of erasers or white coats. "Don't worry Max, ill do that for you, ill get them back, big" I said silently to myself. I went to find Angel. 'Angel I know you are reading my mind so could you come here I have something to give you' I said in my head. 'Ok Fang ill be right there' Angel said in my head. Sure enough I saw her flying through one of the windows and running towards me. "Hi Fang you wanted to see me" she said "Yes know close your eyes and no reading my mind" "Ok" she grumbled. I put Max's necklace on her; she needed it the most since Max was her role model, to Angel Max was the closest thing she would ever get to a real mother. And Angel did always say that Max was her mom. "Ok you can open your eyes know" I said she opened them and looked down. Her eyes grew big then watery. She jumped up and hugged me I hugged her back. "Thank you Fang ill take care of it, ill never take it off of me." I let her go and then told her to go on back outside and play with the others. My mind wondered back to Max, sigh Max I wish you where still here with us, with me. And like that a single tear rolled down my cheek. I quickly wiped it away. I never even got to tell her that I loved her.

AT THE SCHOOL

The experiment was a success she knows believes she works for us and was never with the flock. Also she thinks that you are her mom and not the other lady. A white coat said.

"Perfect, put the necklace she was wearing on her we want to make sure the flock knows that that is there precious leader who will capture them and dispose of them" the director said "Alright bring her in" she said and then in came in a girl with blonde hair and know bluish green eyes. She also had tan white wings with brown streaks and brown freckled wings.

"Are you ready for your mission, it will begin tomorrow" the director said with a smile on her face.

"Of course I am that's why I was created" said the girl.

"Alright, know as my daughter I expect no failure" said the director

"Don't worry, the incredible, indescribable Maximum Ride never fails" said Max with an evil grin on her face. "Very well Max your mission begins know" said the director

"Yes mom, it does and it will end with me on top" said Max before she left. As she walked back to her room all she could think of was. Finally I will dispose of those pathetic excuses of hybrids and tighter I and my mom will rule the world. She thought and chuckled to herself. The incredible Maximum Ride was going to take care of the enemy once and for all.

**Okay tell me what you guys think. Yes that is the regular Max and she is not a clone. They did a operation that caused her to lose her memory and they placed in new ones were they made sure Max was with them, on their side not the flocks. **


	3. Chapter 3

FANGS POV

The next day we left to the mall in the afternoon. It seemed as if a couple of the people here knew about us but only a few, thank god. I was getting pretty annoyed with there sad looks I don't think they know about Max because they had not said anything about that. The professor came in a introduced us to the other people coming.

"This is Logan, Storm and Scot" he said pointing to a man with a weird hair due a lady with white hair and a dude with brown hair and red glasses on. Angel greeted them and so did Nudge and Gazzy, even Iggy I just stayed back "He lost his girlfriend too" I heard Angel say to the guy with red glasses. I couldn't say no she wasn't my girlfriend because I knew I always did want her to be and I never got the chance to do that. I just looked up and saw him look at me too then I just put my head down and didn't look at anyone. "What do you mean kid," the guy Logan said, suddenly everyone was looking at us, it got me on edge. "I mean that I read his mind because he looked sad and he was thinking about how his girlfriend is, umm gone and that just made me think of" I cut her off right there not wanting her to tell everyone about Max, her name made a pain in my heart, it made me feel guilty about not being able to get us out of the mess and letting her do that. It was my fault that she was gone. "Not know Angel" I said to her and she looked up at me a nodded. "What were you going to say" the lady Storm said, "umm can I tell you later I don't really want to talk about it anymore" "Ok sweetie" I saw Angel look at her then turn away tears threatening to fall. I knew exactly why, Max was the only one that used to call her that. "Lets go everyone" shouted some girl with brown hair I think her name was Kitty or something like that. Everyone poured in ugh of to the stupid mall.

ANGEL POV

Storm called me sweetie and I wanted to cry. Max was the only one allowed to call me that. Max I miss her so much. I still remember the last thought she had before I passed out and Max disappeared forever. She thought, I love you all be good, Angel I know you are listening to me so im going to tell you this I want you to be good for me ok sweaty and kick eraser butt! And also I love you and always will love you so stay the same way you are, I don't want you to change, be proud of who you are, bye Angel I love you. Ill never forget what she said. I want to me like her, like Max strong, beautiful, and smart, im also gonna work on that sharp tongue thing of hers. I remember she always got on the erasers and white coats nerves with that. Of course I won't use it with my flock or anybody just with the erasers if I ever see there ugly faces ever again because if I do they will be sorry they ever messed with Max' family.

FANGS POV

Finally we arrived at the freaking store everyone bought clothes. I got everything black. Call me Goth but that's who I am and besides I need the color right know I mean I just lost my best friend since well since forever. Angel, Nudge and some other girls went on a shopping spree. For once since Max disappeared I saw Angel, and Nudge smile but t was there only for a couple of seconds. Iggy and Gazzy also got some clothes and other stuff, we were all leaving and heading toward one of the exits when I felt the hairs on my neck stand up, I quickly did a 360 turn and saw that there was some guys and ladies that could easily be mistaken for models. They were looking straight at us 'Fang can we go kick there buts for Max' Angel said in my mind. My flock had stopped and was waiting for me to make a move. I nodded and just like that we were all running the other way towards the other exit were the erasers had stepped out from. The others must have seen us because they were right behind us. We burst through the doors and ran into an almost empty parking lot. Then my flock and I were surrounded by twenty maybe thirty erasers.

"You are all dead!" I yelled at the top of my lungs, my flock spread out and went into fighting position.

"Yeah, I don't think I am, its more on the lines of you are all dead" said a voice that sounded like someone I knew. I looked up and there I saw someone I thought I would never see again. "Max"


End file.
